Seadramon
Seadramon Seadramon is a Sea Animal Digimon, digivolved form of Betamon. An Aquatic type Digimon that has a long body like a large snake. With his long body, he is able to attack forthcoming enemies by coiling around it and tightening it until the enemy ceases to breathe. Not possessing a keen sense of intelligence, it swims around the Net Ocean on instinct. He swims about the Net Ocean and Dragon Eye Lake, but he has no intelligence, only the instincts to survive play an important role here. Digimon Adventure During their first night in the Digital World, the DigiDestined come across an abandoned trolley car on the shores of Dragon's Eye Lake, where they decide to spend the night. However, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon accidentally strike a large, red, leaf-like object with an ember from the fire, and it turns out to be the tail of a very angry Seadramon, who retaliates by dragging the chunk of shore with the trolley car on it to the middle of the lake. Yamato "Matt" Ishida is the only one not on that part of the shore and leaps into the water to save the others. Seadramon notices him and grabs him with his coils. To save him, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon for the first time and battles Seadramon, seeing him off. It is implied by its Digimon Analyzer profile that the MegaSeadramon in Myotismon's army is this same Seadramon. Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon. The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version, he was just an angry guppy." A Seadramon appears in the Real World during the Dark Masters reign. It disappears back to the Digital World upon Apocalymon's defeat. Digimon Adventure 02 Seadramon is the digivolved form of Betamon, the partner of Michael Washington, an American DigiDestined. He digivolves the first time when the group, who is in Digitamamon's restaurant, is attacked by a Dark Spiral controlled Gorillamon. Seadramon then attacks Gorillamon and drags him underwater, until Togemon destroys the Spiral. Michael and his Seadramon show up again later when Digimon begin to appear in the Real World around Christmas time and battle a Cherrymon at Rockefeller Center with help from ExVeemon, Lillymon and the other American DigiDestined's Digimon. Digimon Tamers A Seadramon is one of the Digimon seen in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage in Shinjuku. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon V-Pet Version I In the Bandai release of the Digimon V-Pets in 1997, Seadramon is one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Seadramon, the person must raise their Betamon medium-poorly and wake it up during the night 0-9 times. Seadramon is one of the weakest Champion level Digimon obtainable. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 50% (with 15+ battles), Seadramon can digivolve into the ultimate level Mamemon. Digimon World Seadramon digivolves from Betamon, then it digivolves into MegaSeadramon or Megadramon depending on his condition. Seadramon is also found at Dragon Eye Lake (near the three Goburimon). In the morning, Hiro sees a huge shadow shape in the lake, going back and forth. It eats anything. When Hiro catches Seadramon, he can ride across to Beetle Land. If he catches it a second time, he can tell it to give him a special item or a digivolution item. Digimon Digital Card Battle Seadramon avaiable only in card with Ice Speciality Card Group. His support effect quite useful, lowers opponent's attack by 200. Digimon World 2 Seadramon digivolves from Crabmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon. His speciality is Ice and his technique, Ice Blast, lets him to attacks all opponents at once. Digimon World 3 Seadramon is found in Asuka South Sector by fishing, except Ether Jungle and South Cape, which is replaced by Shellmon. It digivolves from Betamon in Divermon's Lake after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. Sometimes he drops Water Chip 2 after defeated. In Amaterasu Server's Bulk Swamp, there is a recolored version. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 16/15. Digimon World DS Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Seadramon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Seadramon digivolves from SnowAgumon at LV 24 with 450 aquan exp and can digivolve to MegaSeadramon. It can be found in Loop Swamp. Digimon World Championship Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon or WaruSeadramon. It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Attacks *'Ice Blast' (Ice Arrow): Blasts out powerful storm of ice shards. *'Water Breath' * Variations / Subspecies *Seadramon X Seadramon X Seadramon X is a Seadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Ice Spear' *'Water Breath' Variations / Subspecies *Seadramon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species